Homeward
by Elena Parker
Summary: People say mist deceives the travelers and make them lose their way. However, this time it will be the Mist who guides their way home. AU/Reincarnation fic:- There has to be some sort of cosmic joke that the Universe is playing on him. If not, then why the hell was he twenty years in the past, and in the body of a nocturnal bird no less? Mukuro-reborn-as-an-owl.
1. The Wayward Mist

"Life is a voyage that is homeward bound."

 **~Herman Melville**

~O~

When Rokudo Mukuro – _one of the Twin Mists of Vongola, and the Leader of Vongola's Spy Network_ \- breathed his last, he did not expect to wake up in the past- _in the wrong body no less_. But well, it did happen.

Because nothing else could explain how his body turned _so_ smaller, feathery, and lacking opposable thumbs, which was such a shame since he _liked_ being taller, less feathery and having opposable thumbs – _if only so that he could hold his trident and stab some unsuspecting fool with it and possess their bodies. Hey, what can he say, it is a fun pastime._

Well, he _could_ think all of this as a prank set up by someone, but for setting up such an elaborate prank, they'd require Mist Flames. _Mist Flames_ that are stronger than _his._ Which, of course, is impossible, because other than Vongola Primo's Mist Daemon Spade- _who has been dead for years now, and yes he is_ really _dead this time, they had checked, of course_ \- and the ex-Arcobaleno and currently Varia's Head Mist Mammon (Viper) – _who feels that participating in such childish pranks is beneath them, and a waste of time and money_ \- (of course, he can't forget Kawahira(Checkerface)- but he won't mess with Mukuro unless he wants Mukuro to sic Vindice on him, which he _will_ do if that 'last true earthling' _dares_ to prank Mukuro) no one in the whole world is strong enough to cast such a real illusion on him. Well, there's also Chrome…. But his _sweet_ little Chrome would _never_ be so heartless to do such a thing to him.

And that's why, he moved to the next theory regarding his current situation- Reincarnation. Which, actually, explains a _lot._

 _Ahem_ , so where was he? Ah, yes….. so, turns out, Mukuro has reincarnated. _Again_. As if being tortured in lab and – _forcefully_ \- remembering his past six lives in hell hasn't been enough, he had been reincarnated once again. He seriously wondered if he was the butt of some cosmic joke being pulled by the Universe itself, or he had actually gotten some of the Vongola madness rubbed off on himself – _because seriously, this level of chaos would make even Reborn drool in euphoria, and_ that' _s saying something_.

And as if some – _clearly insane_ \- deity up there has listened to his internal musings and decided to further troll him, a newspaper _conveniently_ floated before his –heterochromatic- eyes, and _coincidentally_ , zeroing on the present date that had been typed on the right corner of the newspaper.

Mukuro blinked his bird-like eyes – _Ha!_ \- and resisted the urge to sigh. Ah, so he happens to be twenty years in the past. _Figures._ Because if he had been in _his_ present, his fellow Guardians would've sniffed him out – _literally in the Skylark's case, because why the hell not_ \- before he could even process anything, and they would've dragged him back to Vongola Headquarters and threw him a party – _not before laughing their asses off, of course_. Because Mukuro being stuck in an owl's body – _of all the fucking things in this whole world!_ \- is _hilarious._

-aaaaaaaaaaand now he's digressing. He really should stop letting his thoughts wander and pay better attention to his current situation, which (being stranded in the middle of god-knows-where – _with a dense forest stretching on and on for miles_ \- and being stuck in a cozy nest high enough from the ground that tripping would mean a certain death) isn't looking so great for his continual survival. Well, at least he knows _when_ he is. Now the only thing remaining is _where_ he actually is, and then it would be easier for him to decide what to do next.

After forming a tentative plan in his mind, Mukuro nodded is little birdy head. So, the first step in his plan would be to get out of this forest, make his way to the nearest town and figure out where he actually is. And well, since he is actually ten meters above the ground, maybe going down the usual way – _by walking_ \- isn't a good idea.

So flying it is.

Giving his snowy white wings a tentative glance, Mukuro nodded and flapped his wings. After all, how hard can flying actually be?

Mukuro hooted in victory when his feet lifted up from the ground, and he was now hovering two foot above his nest when suddenly his wings became unbalanced and-

SLAM!

-he crashed back into his nest.

So, turns out flying isn't as easy as the birds make it out to be.

Oh well, looks like his future planning about conquering the world and what-not will have to wait. He needs to learn to fly first.

(And so, the wayward Mist spread his wings – _literally_ \- and flew his way home.)

* * *

 **A/N:- So...this happened. To be honest, you had it coming. I have been affected with the KHR virus, I am being plagued by plot bunnies once again. *whimpers* Save me, please?**

 **Anyways, the chapters for this fic will be very short, and hence I will try my best to update them more and more. So, you can expect updates twice or thrice a week. Since this is mostly a crack fic (with an actual plot), BEWARE of the fluff and humor. Oh, and Vongola Madness, because apparently, it's infectious.**

 **And well, Welcome to the dark side. We've got tea, cookies, espresso (for Reborn) and of course, Owl!Mukuro and his** **shenanigans** **. It's gonna be a hilarious ride, one I swear you will never regret.**

 **So... Reviews? Anyone? Please?**


	2. The Lonely Sky

_"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty."_  
- **Mother Teresa**

~O~

* * *

It took Mukuro two days to learn how to fly. It took him another day to actually learn how to ride on the wind currents and how to navigate mid-air –and not get dizzy with his 270 degrees vision when he accidentally rotated his head. He hadn't known flying could actually be so tiring. Especially when he hadn't eaten anything in these last three days – _well, it's not like he will actually eat worms like a normal owl does. Mukuro has a reputation to uphold, dammit!_

So, with an empty stomach, and exhausted body, Mukuro flapped his white feathery wings and flew his way to the nearest town-

-and almost crashed on the ground in flabbergast.

Because of course he had to end up in one and only place in the whole world that attracted weirdoes and crazy people like moth to flames. Because, of course, he had to be wake up as a stupid bird in a forest that happens to be the hometown of his – _former_ \- sky.

Because, of course, the town that happens to be nearest to the forest he had ended up in happens to be _Namimori._

Why couldn't it have been some small, unsuspecting town in any other part of the world? Even somewhere in Italy would have been better than this! Why did it have to be the epicenter of all the chaos and Vongola Madness?

Why did it have to be goddamn _Namimori?!_

* * *

Tsuna winced in pain as he tried to sit- keyword: tried. His body didn't want to let him sit up actually, since it was protesting by the way his limbs _hurthurthurthurthurt_ , and his eyelids felt _so_ heavy that he just wished to sleep and never wake up. But he can't do that, considering his Mama was waiting for him at home and must be worried about him.

(A Lie.)

He can't let his Mama worry about him- his warm, kind-hearted Mama who loved him unconditionally even after knowing how much messed up he is (because what kind of child would be so pathetic as to trip on thin air; attract trouble like bees to honey; get grades so low that would make even an idiot blush in embarrassment and be a general nuisance to everyone around them) and honestly, she really deserved a better son than someone like _him._ That's why Tsuna tries _oh-so-hard_ to overcome his pathetic-ness.

(But it is never enough. It never is.)

Tsuna knew he wasn't anyone special. He wasn't smart, nor was he athletic. He was clumsy, weak and fearful. He didn't have any friends. He was really Dame-Tsuna.

Well, it's not like anyone would even want to be his friends. He was so pathetic, why would someone even want to be a friend of Dame-Tsuna?

But sometimes….. sometimes he wondered that life would so much better if he had someone whom he could have a heart-to-heart talk, someone who he could joke around with, someone who would lecture him for doing stupid things – _not that he had any courage to do something like that, but a guy could dream, right?_ \- but would still come for his rescue; someone who wouldn't leave him even after knowing about his dameness… and then he would remember his present situation in his own life and would mock himself for thinking something so stupid. Because after all, who would be friends with _Dame-Tsuna_?

Tsuna was snapped back from his thoughts when his sides throbbed in pain, and he winced. Oh right, he needed to get back to home before it got much late. He got cornered by some bullies on his way home, and they took out their frustrations for being beaten by Hibari-san on him. he knew it's not fair, but it's not like he could do anything about it anyways. Even if he tried to complain about them to the authorities, they would only blame him back for telling 'lies' and "it must be your fault for inciting them somehow". Telling Hibari-san about this was even worse, he would only bite him back to death for being a "pathetic herbivore". So, the only thing to do about it is to just keep quiet and move on as if he hadn't been beaten black and blue at all.

Blinking his eyes, Tsuna stared at the evening sky, as it was lit up in beautiful combination of orange and yellow and pink. And there was even a _very_ small white fluffy cloud in the sky. How cute-

Wait, why is the cloud coming nearer to him?

He blinked his eyes again and squinted them at the nearing figure of fluffy white color- which turned out to be a bird, actually. The bid with beautiful white feathers flapped it's wings as it flew around in a circle above him, eying him curiously with gleaming indigo eyes. Tsuna stiffened the bird- _which turned out to be an owl_ \- cautiously landed next to him, and tilted it's head. It's indigo eyes narrowed on the bruises marring his body –and is it just his imagination or did the bird actually frown? How could a bird frown anyways?

The bird's indigo eyes glanced at his brown ones –as if searching his soul- and then it hooted softly.

(Something inside him armed and burned as if in response to the bird's call, and he didn't realize what it actually was until much, much later.)

The bird then hopped near his head and nudged his cheeks with his small, fluffy head.

A giggle escaped Tsuna's lips and he mumbled, "Stop it, that tickles."

The bird just glanced at him –it's indigo eyes gleaming mischievously- as it nudged his cheeks once again. Tsuna giggled as it's fluffy feathers tickled his skin with it's feathery touch, and he ignored the bruises on his body throbbing in pain as he laughed.

Tsuna stared at the bird and smiled softly. "Thank you for making me laugh, bird-chan." He whispered. "I've never laughed this much ever."

The bird patted his cheek softly with it's wing softly, making Tsuna blinked in bewilderment, and his eyes teared a bit.

"You're so nice, bird-chan…." He whispered. "No one has been this nice to me, ever- well, except for Mama, that is."

The bird hopped closer to him and cuddled against his neck, and he almost choked on it's fluffy, white fur. He chuckled and said, "I'm fine, really, don't worry, okay?" a thought crossed his mind and he mumbled in exasperation, "Though I really can't believe I'm actually having a conversation with a bird-no matter how one-sided it is. Is this a sign of how I'm finally going crazy?"

The bird gave him a stink-eye – _how did it even do that?!_ \- and poked his cheek with it's beak. He shifted his face away from her, and exclaimed, "Sorry, sorry."

The bird then huffed and hopped away from him, as if it were pouting. Tsuna chuckled again at the bird's antics, though he regretted it the very next second as his wounds throbbed again in pain –he really must've strained a nerve or something like that…

He distantly heard flapping of wings, and turned to look at the commotion –

only to have his breath – _literally_ \- knocked out of him as something was dropped on him.

Tsuna wheezed as he knocked off his school bag that had been dropped on him by a certain bird, and glared at the very bird who smugly fluttered it's wings and hooted at him impatiently.

"You're such a hard taskmaster, bird-chan." He sighed exasperatedly as he tried to sit up and grab his bag –ignoring his hurting bruises- and the bird that was urging him to get home quickly – _because why else would it drop his bag on him, and hoot impatiently in his ear to get up quickly_ \- flew around his head in circles.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna stumbled as he stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. He took a step forwards, only to glance back hesitantly at the little white owlet hovering mid-air. He really didn't want to leave this little bird here. What if it never came back to him?

"Um, would you like to come with me, bird-chan?' he asked sheepishly to the bird –and in a corner of his mind he felt bewildered at his own actions, but then again, if the bird was smart enough to urge him to go home to rest, then it must be smart enough to understand him, right?

The bird shot him a flat look in response, making him chuckle as he mumbled-

"Cheeky much, eh, Bird-chan?"

(And so, the lonely Sky finally found a friend in the most unexpected way…..) 


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE

I don't usually do an author's note separately, but I didn't have any choice this time. Look, I know you guys like my story and support it, nothing makes me happier to see you guys not abandon my stories even with my irregular updating schedules. Seriously, I really, **really** appreciate your love and support.

But no matter how much you appreciate my stories, that _**does not**_ give you the right to re-post my stories or it's translation works _**without my explicit permission!**_ I know you love my stories, and some of you might even feel like spreading the love, but don't do that at the expense of my dignity as the original author of these stories! C'mon guys, if you wanna do something like that, at least have the decency to contact me first!

Something like that has happened twice now, and for me it's two times too many. I'm drawing a line here. I've been very amicable till now, but if I get a hint of even one more incident like that, I'm going to take drastic actions. If something like this happens again, **I'll drop ALL of my stories** -including the ones on other sites.

This isn't just a threat, this is an ultimatum. As the original author, I have the right to put forth my terms. I don't have any issues with any works inspired from my stories ('Coz even I'd admit that most of my stories have been inspired from other awesome pieces of work) but the moment you repost my stories or it's translated works on another site word-to-word - _and that too, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_ , you cross the line. So the next time you think of doing something like that? Talk to me first. Get my Permission. I'm up for negotiations.

~O~

To **HorizonOneNightStar** and **Digital Garbage** , you guys have my utmost gratitude. It is only thanks to your efforts that I was able to get wind of this incident. I have a request for my other readers as well- if you come across any of my works on other sites under someone else's name, then please inform me about it!

I have accounts on other sites as well. You can contact me there too, if you want-

 _Archive of our Own_ : Elena_Parker

 _Wattpad ID:_ Elena Parker UpcominDeath

 _Webnovel ID_ : Lazy_Chocopie

.

.

.

 **Now** I'd like to wrap up this author's note with some good news- I've been working on my stories these past few months, and I think I'd most probably be able to update a new chapter in some of them next week.

 _So, stay tuned~_


End file.
